Will Byers Goes to Pride
by Kitkat39612
Summary: In honour of London Pride this weekend. Will attends his first ever Pride event in Indianapolis. Fatal levels of Fluff ahead!


**Hi! I wrote this in a blaze of inspiration. As Ring around the Roses isn't exactly cheerful, I thought you guys might want something happy. And, consequentially, it's London Pride this weekend. So, here we go. Will's first ever pride.**

* * *

 **Indiana, 1996.  
A Saturday.**

`So this _is_ a good idea?'

Max busily daubed paint onto the sponge, and rolled her eyes. ` _Yes,_ Byers. It's a good idea.'

`What if Dad finds out?'

`You're seriously scared of that mouthbreather? You spent a week with a demogorgon. I think you can stand to cope with a moron who has the IQ of a pinecone.'

Will smiled. `Are you calling my dad a pinecone?'

`Oh, _hell_ yeah. Stay still-' Max swept the sponge over Will's nose. `Wanna see?'

Will nodded, grinning. And grinned even wider when he saw his reflection. The rainbow across his nose and cheeks stretched.

`Your turn,' Will said, taking back the palette of half-melted face paint. Max leaned back on her haunches and settled herself.  
Two net butterfly wings lifted from her black, wrinkled T-shirt.

Will picked up the brush and swooshed it in the water. A mini whirlpool swirled in the cup, rainbow pigment blossoming out. He tapped the metal handle on the paint-streaked rim, and squeezed out the water.

`Where are we meeting the others?' He asked, getting thick purple paint onto the brush.

`Mike and El are driving up from their university. Lucas and Dustin are gonna meet us here.' She glanced at Will's clock. `Now, actually.' Will outlined a butterfly across her face. Max wriggled back. `That tickles!'

`Hey, I kept quiet. So can you.'

She pulled a face, then stayed still as Will painted in the pink patterns, blue body and curled antennae. His nose wrinkled in concentration as he did the final touches to the wings. The second Will took away the brush Max seized the mirror.

`Let me see!' A smile broke over her face. She turned it, examining herself from every angle. Then put it down and shook out her hands. `Jesus, I'm so excited!'

`I know, right!'

Max glanced towards the window. `Lucas and Dustin had _better_ get their butts here on time-' and as if by the magic of some gay-favouring God, a car pulled up outside.

Max adjusted the elastic on her butterfly wings, Will grabbed his rucksack and they hurtled through the Byer's house. Will burst through the door, ran down the driveway and tackled his friends in a hug.

`Pile-on!' Max yelled, jumping in.

`Jesus, Madmax!' Dustin grinned, readjusting his cap. It had a badge pinned to it- _I may be straight but I'm not narrow._ `I don't wanna go to Indiana's first ever Pride festival with a black eye.'

`It'd be an improvement!'

`Okay!' Lucas said, gesturing towards the car. `Dustin insisted on getting lunch on the way up-'

`Way to throw me under the bus!'

`- so if we wanna get there on time, we need to go.'

There was a brief lull. A quiet before the storm. Then-

` _Shotgun!'_ Dustin, Will and Max launched themselves at the passenger door.

(In later years, all anyone will say about this incident and it's outcome is that Max won, and tooth repair isn't as expensive as you'd think.)

* * *

Squares of light flashed off windows. Shouting and talking rose in bubbles, and popped over the city, showering everything in chatter.

Crowds surged through Indianapolis.

Will's mouth was wide, wide open.

`So. Many. Rainbows.'

They were _everywhere,_ fluttering out of windows, off car doors, on people, too.  
An Indian woman sashayed by, wearing a pride flag as a sari.

`I think we crashed the car. I am in heaven,' he breathed, hands clasped together at his waist. Dustin's arm swooped over his shoulder.  
`Come on. Mike and El said they'd park somewhere here.'  
They made their way through the crowd. The road was closed off, and the black tarmac was completely obscured. All Will could see were heads, bobbing back and forth.

Apart from one man.

That guy was juggling on stilts.

`Where are they?' He wondered aloud, revolving on the spot.

`Down there!' Will looked where Lucas was pointing, and saw a familiar mop of black hair getting out of a battered car. He went round to the passenger seat, and opened it.

Will waved madly. Mike looked up, waved back, and then helped El out.

The second they were within arm's reach, Will scooped El into a hug.  
`Wow, El,' he said. `You look like you've swallowed a planet!'

`I know, right!' El said, eyes wide. She patted her stomach. `You wouldn't believe the amount I have to pee.'

Dustin knelt down. `Hi, little Wheeler,' he said.

`I don't think El's bellybutton works as an intercom,' Mike said, before hugging Dustin. `It's been ages, hasn't it?'

`Not long enough, dipshits.'  
Steve Harrington smirked as he walked towards them. Suddenly it was like all the grown adults were teenagers again. A yell of _STEVE!_ burst through them and Steve came dangerously close to being submerged.

`Jesus, don't mob me. I'm not Michael Jackson.' Steve held them all at arm's length. `And watch the hair!'

`How come you're here?' Dustin asked.

`I got sent to guard the parade,' he said, showing them his police badge. `It's about to start, by the way. You guys better get your asses over there.'

Will looked around his friends, and the crowds. His first ever Pride festival.

And he smiled to himself, rainbows swirling in his eyes. He hugged his arms tight to his body.

It was definitely gonna be the start of something awesome.


End file.
